


The Usual Way

by make_it_gay_cowards



Series: A New Reality [2]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, First Dates, Fluff, Kissing, Light Angst, One Shot, but hopefully you can get some out of it too, this is almost entirely for my own personal enjoyment, was gonna write smut but fluff won this round
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:27:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24999067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/make_it_gay_cowards/pseuds/make_it_gay_cowards
Summary: A week of Horde attacks has kept the two new lovers apart, but when they finally stop, Angella decides it's the perfect time to treat Adora to an evening of romance.
Relationships: Adora/Angella (She-Ra)
Series: A New Reality [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1809772
Comments: 5
Kudos: 64





	The Usual Way

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a one shot because I couldn't help myself, the full sequel is still coming! Please enjoy <3

“Can I open my eyes yet?” Adora whined, and though she said it with an air of nonchalance, Angella could hear a slight tremor of fear. 

“If it’s heights you fear, Adora, opening your eyes will not help.” They were currently hundreds of feet from the ground as Angella flew them to her secret destination, the sun setting behind them. 

“I’m not afraid of heights, it’s having my eyes closed while you fly us to— well, wherever we’re going—”

“Ah! So you fear my flying?” She asked, smiling down at the beautiful blonde woman cradled in her arms who currently had her hands pressed over her face. 

“No! Uh- I am a bit surprised you can carry me, though,” she admitted. 

“It’s not as if I haven’t before, and I’m stronger than I look.” The skin beneath Adora’s hands reddened, and Angella knew they were both remembering the brief moment when she had last picked Adora up and flown her to her bed. 

“I guess I could get used to this,” she sighed, removing her hands from her face but— Angella glanced down in panic to make sure— keeping her eyes closed. Her strong arms wrapped around Angella’s waist and she tucked her face just above her bosom. The embrace made her feel lighter, warmer. 

“It’s not much farther, darling.” She could see the spot now, tucked between the side of a mountain and the edge of the Whispering Woods. The pink and purple trailing across the sky were beginning to fade and be replaced by the rich midnight blue of the night. “And,” she began, landing in a meadow that marked the start of her surprise. “Here we are. You can open your eyes now.” 

She watched as Adora did, blinking in the sudden, waning light. Her eyes traveled around the meadow, taking in the tall, flowing grass, still blooming wildflowers, small mountain stream, and finally coming to rest on her. Angella’s heart began to race at the look in her eyes.

“It’s beautiful, but not as beautiful as you,” she said, grinning. Angella laughed, with true amusement at Adora’s corny line, but also to try to hide how it made her feel: like a young, blushing maiden in a storybook. 

“Did the Horde give lessons on sappy romantics as well as how to please a woman, or did you come up with that one on your own?” she teased, not wanting to admit how much she adored the sappiness. Adora snorted. 

“The Horde has nothing to do with my natural charm,” she said, giving a smug little smile. Angella laughed again, but softer as she stared down at the inexplicable expression of love on Adora’s face. Angella could still hardly believe her feelings for Adora were reciprocated, but here they were, on a date. A date she’d mostly kept a secret, determined to make everything perfect. 

“Ready to go?” she asked. 

“This isn’t the surprise?” Adora’s eyebrows drew together as she looked around again. 

“No, we’ve got a bit of a walk to reach the end.” Adora’s lips curled into a smile, a strange little hint of mischief in her eyes. 

“Really? So the surprise wasn’t, uh, what did you call it that one time— a romp?— here in this meadow?” 

“Adora!” She devolved into laughter, Adora joining in as Angella shook them both with the force of it. “You truly are insatiable,” she said after calming a bit. “And I don’t believe I’ve ever called it a ‘romp,’ you must have picked that up somewhere else.”

“No, I specifically remember you saying, ‘Now Adora, how could you suggest all I wanted from you was a quick romp after everything I said?’” Adora had put on the silly impression of Angella’s accent that she secretly loved. Of course, she did indeed remember saying something along those lines, and felt her cheeks burn at the memory, only a week ago, the day after… everything changed. 

She pulled Adora’s face closer to her own, and kissed her forehead. 

“Enough jokes at my expense, let’s go,” she said, gently putting Adora down. But Adora didn’t stop looking up at her, and wrapped her arms back around Angella’s waist. It still stirred something new in her every time Adora touched her with such ease, such familiarity. Before, their touches had been of hands, the brushing of arms, and the occasional forbidden something _more_ that neither of them acknowledged. But now… they were free to touch each other however they wanted.

With hands that shook slightly, Angella caressed Adora’s face from temple to jaw, then across the blush beginning to bloom atop her cheeks. Adora’s fingers pressed into her back, pulling her closer. Every touch felt new, sacred, and they burned beneath her skin down to her very bones. When they had made love that night, it was like… a magical dream she thought she’d wake up from to discover it was only that— a dream. There had been so little time to get used to the idea in the last week, what with various Horde attacks all around Etheria in retaliation that Adora felt compelled to stop. But out here, with the lingering heat of a midsummer sunset, the smell of grass, and the bubbling sound of a nearby stream, she couldn’t deny how real it was. 

“What are you thinking?” Adora asked. 

“I’m trying to convince myself that this is real,” she said quietly, almost in a whisper. Adora tilted her head and smiled like she knew the feeling. 

“Can I help with that?” 

“Sure, if you stay quite still, and close your eyes again.” Adora smirked, and made a show of freezing in place and shutting her eyes.

“Yes, ma’am.” 

Angella chuckled. She leaned down slowly, savoring the anticipation, so sweet, the way Adora shivered as her nose brushed passed Adora’s nose, her lips hovering just an inch from Adora’s lips...

And then Adora closed the space between them and Angella couldn’t— didn’t want to— summon the will to be annoyed— she was kissing Adora again, and the world fell away. There was an eagerness in the way Adora moved against her, one that she also had within herself, but tried to hold back as much as possible, though she wasn’t even sure why… lingering doubt? Or maybe... The ghost of her Micah, hanging over her, watching her— 

Angella shoved those thoughts away and locked them behind the door she was usually very good about keeping shut, and let herself just exist in the moment. Adora pulled away first, out of breath, eyelids fluttering, cheeks flushed. Angella still held her face in her hands, marveling at the fine details of Adora’s blue irises. 

“I think my daughter’s rebelliousness is rubbing off on you,” she said finally. “My obedient soldier would _never_ have disobeyed a direct order like that.” Angella was fighting to maintain her mask of light disapproval, but Adora was smirking up at her like she didn’t buy it for a minute.

“I can and should disobey any order that would cause harm, and not kissing you for just one more second was—” Angella cut her off with another kiss, one that she threw herself into with nearly reckless abandon. Adora responded with so much enthusiasm that she almost toppled them to the ground before Angella steadied herself with a beat of her wings. They broke apart laughing and pure joy was all Angella could feel, the door shut tight. 

“Alright, Princess of Power, let’s get started before we lose all light.” She readjusted the bag she had hanging at her side, and gestured toward the mountain. 

“Can’t you shoot light beams out of your hands?” Adora retorted, but took her hand and entwined their fingers as they started to walk. Angella just chuckled and shook her head. 

They entered the forest, and Angella’s excitement rose. The sun was almost done setting, her timing had been perfect— their destination was best viewed just as twilight falls. She’d found it in her youth, long ago, and over the years slowly turned it into a haven, somewhere she could go to escape the pressures of her long and often stressful life.

“Why didn’t you just fly us directly to wherever we’re going?” Adora asked after they’d been walking for a few minutes.

“Discovery is part of the experience. I want you to see if for the first time like I did,” she replied, squeezing Adora’s hand. 

Angella could see the opening in the trees ahead. Night had begun to settle, the last vestiges of light coming from behind them, filtering through the leaves. The moons wouldn’t be rising for a little while yet, but the light particles that filled the Whispering Woods at night were starting to appear, and she could hear running water. Everything was perfect. She gestured for Adora to pass between the gap in the thick trees first, excitement mounting.

Adora gasped as she stepped through, and Angella beamed, her wings rustling with happiness as she followed after her. 

“It’s… wow.”

They were facing the side of a cliff, down which a tiered waterfall was flowing into a small pool that Angella knew ran underground and into a cave system. The water was steaming slightly, and combined with the faint mist from the water making impact down the various falls and the light from the small, bobbing particles, the effect was ethereal. Over time, Angella had created a ring of smooth stone around the pool, and a small but elegant seating and dining area to the side of the falls. She’d had the furniture created with spellwork long ago to withstand the elements while looking as though they could belong in Bright Moon’s castle, her own personal style of course. Adora took a few more steps in, staring at the way the trees were growing alongside the falls, with wonderful iridescent flowers blooming on the cliff face.

“It’s wonderful, isn’t it?” Angella said, stepping up next to her. Adora nodded, a grin beginning to spread across her awed face. “It’s one of my favorite places on all of Etheria.” 

“It’s definitely amazing, but,” she turned to Angella, her grin replaced with a smirk. “Not as amazing—”

“Finish that sentence, Adora, and you will miss out on the dessert I packed,” she said, stifling her laughter, glad for the relative darkness that she hoped would hide her blush. Adora laughed and said nothing, but Angella could practically hear her screaming the words in her head with the way Adora was looking at her.

A few minutes later, their dinner was out of her bag and set up on the small table, along with several lit candles. Adora was blushing and Angella couldn’t figure out why, until she pulled out the last item from her bag and set it on the edge of the table.

“A music box? You know, you called me sappy and romantic but this is all, um,” her voice grew nervous, and Angella stopped fiddling with the contraption she‘d borrowed from Bow, looking up at Adora. “You didn’t have to do all of this—” she gestured all around her, “— for me.” 

“I wanted to. You deserve to be romanced, Adora.” She reached across the table to grasp one of Adora’s hands in her own. “We didn’t really have a chance to go about this the usual way, but I’d like to make up for that now.” Adora was blushing even harder, but a small smile had replaced the nervous twisting of her lips. 

“The usual way?” she asked, genuine curiosity filling her eyes as she leaned forward. Angella was confused, did Horde courting rituals differ so much? But then… perhaps they didn’t really have any. 

“When two people want to express interest in one another, there are certain accepted ways to go about showing it.”

“Like?” Adora propped her face on her hand, smiling. 

“How about we start eating all this food?” Angella said, suddenly a little nervous herself. She released Adora’s hand and started filling their plates while Adora watched with an expression she almost never wore when looking at Angella: pursed lips and narrowed eyes. But she took a bite of the salad as Angella filled their glasses with her favorite wine. 

“Like?” she finally repeated, after swallowing, thank heavens. 

“Like… giving flowers, and other little gifts. Spending time together at specified times and places. And… kisses on the hand or cheek. For starters.” Angella took a bite, being very careful to chew and swallow slowly. She wasn’t sure why she was feeling so warm. 

“Other than flowers and gifts, we sorta did do those other things.” 

“Yes, well…” she searched for a response. “There’s usually intent behind these actions when truly courting.”

“Courting…” Adora said the word like she was tasting it. “I don’t know about you, but… most of the time, I did those things while wishing and hoping to be with you.”

Angella swallowed her last bite quickly before she could choke— heat was rising inside her and butterflies were filling her stomach. She couldn’t meet Adora’s eyes as emotions swirled around in her head. Of course, she’d felt the same way, but admitting there had been some intention in every one of her touches and their time spent together, even here, where it was just her and Adora… It felt like admitting that there definitely _had_ been something going on between them, though she’d denied it to Glimmer. Did it matter that they never voiced it to each other? If it had been so mutual… and yet the idea pleased her more than it scared her the more she thought on it. 

“So did I,” she said quietly, her cheeks feeling like they might catch fire as she made eye contact with Adora, whose face was intense, and very pleased. “But I still went about it all wrong, though I suppose that probably couldn’t have been helped, given our situation.”

“Would you have done things differently?” Adora was swirling her wine, not looking very interested in it. Angella looked down at her own, and thought for a moment. What could she have really done differently without knowing what she knows now? It seemed quite useless and a little painful to imagine what could have been if things had been different.

“I had my reasons as you had yours, why dwell on the past? We’re here now,” she raised her glass to Adora. “Here’s to us, despite a rather unorthodox beginning.” Adora grinned and raised her own glass.

“To us.” They clinked glasses and took a long drink each. 

***

Adora helped figure out the music box and soon it was playing songs, though most of them sounded as though they belonged in Seaworthy. They ate and talked, both less interested in the food as much as the other. Adora felt warm but slightly giddy as she listened to Angella talk about her latest read. It was apparently the first new book the library had gotten in a while, and her eyes were animated while gushing about the history of piracy on the Straits of Serpentine. Adora asked if Sea Hawk had been mentioned and Angella nodded her head in bemusement, smiling. 

“That man has so many enemies on the sea it’s a wonder he’s still breathing.”

“He does love to set any boat he happens to be captaining on fire,” Adora admitted, laughing. 

“Well, I’m just glad he never did it with Glimmer on board.” Adora froze, her fork halfway to her mouth. “Adora… please tell me he did _not_ set his boat on _fire_ with my daughter on it.”

Adora gave a nervous little laugh as she finished taking the bite, if only for an excuse not to speak. Angella was glaring, her arms crossed and lips pursed. Adora couldn’t stop the realization from dawning that Angella was hot when she was mad— she’d had it before, but this context was so _different_ , and it didn’t help much with coherent speech. 

“He may have, uh… once or twice— but they, I mean, she teleported them off it right away.” Angella’s anger had melted away into resignation by the time Adora finished. 

“Remind me to scold her when we get home,” she said, returning to her food. 

“Uh-uh, that’s all you, I’ve already semi-broken my promise to stay out of the whole mother-daughter thing,” said Adora, grinning. There was no way she was going to participate in this, but part of her secretly loved that Angella had suggested it so casually.

“Right… this is going to be interesting to navigate.” 

Adora just snorted and went back to her food. When they finished their dinner and after Adora had devoured her favorite dessert— cake, _how did she know?_ — Angella rose and offered her hand. 

“May I have a dance?” she asked, her voice like rose petals. She’d just found a song that resembled something that might play at a ball, and Adora suddenly wished they could have a do-over of Princess Prom. 

“As many as you want,” said Adora as she placed her hand in Angella’s and let her pull them to a clear patch of grass. Angella kicked off her heels, and sighed. Though Adora wasn’t wearing anything as uncomfortable, she copied her and smiled as she felt the soft grass beneath her toes. 

It was like they’d done it many times before as Adora settled her hands on Angella’s waist, and Angella wrapped her arms around Adora’s neck. The way this was so easy now— touching and being touched by her— surprised Adora, but touching Angella had always felt right, beneath that strange guilt that was gone now. The difference in their heights wasn’t nearly so clear anymore; Adora barely had to strain to place a light kiss on Angella’s cheek. 

“Do you still have that dress you wore to Princess Prom?” Adora asked as they swayed to the light music. The moons had begun to rise, and through the gap in the treetops, they were both bathed in their soft light. Angella’s skin was nearly glowing, _so beautiful._

“It got rather damaged, but yes it should be in my closet somewhere. It’s a shame about your suit, you looked absolutely _dashing_ in it.” Her fingers were playing with the wisps of hair that had come out of Adora’s ponytail at the nape of her neck, giving her goosebumps. 

“Yeah?” she asked, wanting her to say more. 

“Maybe I’ll have our tailors replicate it, fix up my dress, and we can make a night of it. I know of a few Bright Moon balls happening, nothing quite as grand, but—”

“You’d go out with me, like, in public?” Adora asked before she could stop herself, her face burning with the question she’d had for a little while but couldn’t ask. Angella’s eyes widened, confusion swirling in them. 

“Of course, darling, why would you think I wouldn’t?” Adora shrugged and looked away from her face before she could be convinced by it’s sincerity. The former Queen of Bright Moon, founder of the Princess Alliance, with Adora, not _She-Ra_ , just Adora. “The only reservations I have ever had about people seeing us together and making assumptions were when Glimmer did not know. As a Queen, you learn to not give a damn what people think of you, otherwise you’d drive yourself mad. Besides,” she caressed down Adora’s cheek to her chin, lifting it so she had to meet Angella’s eyes. “It goes against my usual nature, as I tend to be… rather private, but I _want_ people to see us together.”

Warmth flooded Adora’s chest as she looked into Angella’s face, blazing with sincerity and excitement. 

“You did look fantastic in that dress, it would be a crime not to show you off in it.” Adora said, hoping the sudden urge to cry would go away. Happy tears or not, she wanted to remain in this moment. 

“Now that I think about it, maybe we _should_ stay home, the way women— and some men— fawn over you—”

“Is Her Majesty jealous?” Adora interrupted, heart fluttering. 

“Perhaps a little,” she said, blushing. “I don’t like sharing.” Angella placed her arm back around Adora and pulled her tighter. 

“Good thing you’ll never have to, I’m all yours,” said Adora, planting another kiss on Angella’s cheek— or she’d meant to, until Angella maneuvered to catch her lips in a heated kiss that she could feel all the way to her bare toes. The sensation was a thousand times better than pulling out of a dive with Swift Wind or landing the final blow on a tough enemy— it was soft but like a punch to the gut it left her breathless. 

“Thank you for saving me, Adora,” Angella whispered fervently as she pulled her lips away, resting her forehead on Adora’s. Words were rushing out like a floodgate had been opened. “I’ve lived a long life, and after Micah… I thought I would never feel happy like this again— I had accepted that, and though I was afraid, part of me was at peace with dying. _Thank you_. I wouldn’t give this up for anything.”

Adora didn’t know what to say, didn’t know if anything she said would mean more than just pressing her lips back to Angella’s and allowing her passion to translate to the way she held Angella and the way her lips moved. Adora felt her sigh into the kiss, and dig her fingers into Adora’s scalp. But she pulled away, heaving an even heavier sigh. 

“I seem to be more easily…” she paused, seeming to search for a word. “Excited, in my ever-ripening age.” Angella wasn’t meeting Adora’s eyes, an embarrassed look on her face. But Adora was giggling. “What?” The embarrassment was quickly replaced with slight indignation.

“I’m sorry! I just—” but she was still having a hard time stifling her giggles. “Are you ever going to tell me how old you are?” Angella raised one of her eyebrows.

“Don’t you know it’s rude to ask a lady her age? And I have to keep some of my mystery and intrigue, how else will you stay interested?” She looked like she was trying pretty hard to keep a straight face, but she let it fall away as Adora smirked up at her, and sighed, again. “All in good time, darling. Don’t want to scare you away just yet.”

“Pfft, if seeing you in a rage any of the times Glimmer disobeyed you hasn’t scared me away, nothing will.” Angella laughed freely, but Adora was still thinking about her age. It didn’t really matter to her, Angella was Angella, she’d always seemed wise and slightly above it all, but Adora _was_ curious. She decided not to push it though, and leaned her head on Angella’s shoulder as they fell back into a sway. They had so much time now, to talk, to learn, there was no rush. 

Eventually the song changed— it was the number that played for the first dance of Princess Prom. Adora chuckled softly, and Angella seemed to realize the same thing because she pulled Adora’s face to her’s.

“Let’s _really_ dance,” she said, beaming. Adora smiled, but bit her lip, nervousness buzzing away in her stomach. “Come on, it’s just us! We’ve done this before.” She let go of Adora to turn the volume up, and came back, holding out her arm in the first position. Adora grinned despite the buzzing, which started to fade as Angella cleared her throat and fluttered her fingers at her. She gripped Angella’s arm, and they began.

Once again, Angella was absolutely glowing as she spun and twirled, the moonlight glinting off her wings, and Adora had to focus to keep up. But none of the tension, fear, or guilt of that night was present, and as the music kept on swelling, Adora started to feel loose and happy— she could just _dance._ Angella gave an exuberant laugh when Adora caught her with a flourish, and dipped her, though that wasn’t part of the dance. From then on, they were making up their own steps when they could, so in sync it was like sharing a heart— even when they did miss a beat, they picked it right back up. When the song morphed into something slower, they got really close, but still twirled as though in slow motion. The silliness of it all made Adora’s heart sing with happiness. Once, Angella leaned forward and kissed her nose.

Then the finale! The song sped back up and they were dashing around each other, until Angella stopped and took a quite few steps back, holding out her arms. 

“Jump!”

“Are you crazy?” Adora replied, laughing and out of breath. 

“ _Oh_ , you’ll jump into battle with a thirty-foot beast but Heavens forb—” 

Adora took a running start and jumped just as the song reached its crescendo, and Angella caught her, beating her wings so they rose to the level of the first waterfall. Adora had wrapped her legs around Angella’s waist, her hands cupping Angella’s exultant face as they kept rising until they’d cleared the trees. 

“Now _that_ was a dance. I’ll never be satisfied with Princess Prom again— well, not that they’ve ever gone that great anyways,” said Adora, still breathing hard. Angella laughed, and kissed Adora’s cheek. Nothing had ever been more perfect in her life, the whole night, the entire week spent in haze with the memory of their night of passion, it was almost like—

Almost like…

Adora frowned, a thought twisting through her mind like spiderwebs, sticky and everywhere. It was like it had always been there, waiting for her to acknowledge it.

“What’s wrong?” Angella asked, drawing her in closer, a hard thing as they were already pressed so tightly together. When Adora didn’t answer, Angella made a smooth descent, giving her time to sink ever closer to tears. They landed and she slid off Angella’s waist, turning away.

“You remember earlier, when you said you were trying to convince yourself that this was real?” Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Angella nod slowly. “That’s what—” she cut off and bit her lip, trying to figure out the best way to phrase her sudden, now inescapable fear. Angella pulled her back around, placing her hands on either side of Adora’s face. “When the portal split our reality, the one we were all trapped in was so perfect at first. Everything was what I would have wished for it to be if I hadn’t left the Horde.” Angella was gazing down at her, understanding written all over her lovely lavender face. “What if… what if this is all another portal reality and it’s going to collapse all around us?” Her voice was almost a whisper. “The Void had me, they helped drag you out of it somehow— what if they—”

“Adora.” Angella’s voice was firm, grounding her. “You are real, I am real, you are here with me, and I remember every single second of us, both before and after I took the sword out. I remember you rescuing me. I remember taking you back from the Horde. I remember that other reality, and that happiness was not a true one, though I was with… Micah, again.” She paused, shutting her eyes briefly before continuing, her gaze resolute. “Some part of me knew that it wasn’t real, and then you showed up and convinced me. Does this truly feel like that?”

Adora hesitated, sure that a portal Angella would say the same things to try and convince her. _Did_ she truly think this wasn’t real, or were these anxieties her own? She took one of the hands that Angella had placed on the side of her face and kissed the palm.

“Tell me something that isn’t perfect about this,” she whispered. Angella cocked her head, and then looked to the sky, thinking. Something dawned on her face, pulling the corner of her mouth down.

“Micah isn’t here.” She was still looking up at the sky as she spoke, and her words pricked the surface of Adora’s heart. _Okay._ “If this truly were another portal reality… Despite how I feel about you, Adora, he would be alive.” Warm and loving eyes sought out Adora’s again, an apology swimming in their depths. 

“So this would be pretty awkward, huh?” Adora joked feebly, pushing the side of her face back against Angella’s soft hand as a tear got past her defenses.

“Oh Adora,” she whispered, bringing her forehead down to Adora’s. “I’m sorry.”

“You don’t have to apologize for still loving him.” Angella’s teary-eyed smile was the last thing she expected would take her breath away after the wonderful date, but breathless she was.

“Well now you’ve got me doubting,” Angella said, chuckling weakly and sniffling. Adora wrapped her arms back around her and they started to sway again, letting the music surround them. A sense of rightness enveloped Adora as they did, with the light of the moon shining down onto them, making the water cascading down the cliffside sparkle.

“Thank you for the best first date,” she whispered. 

“You’re welcome, Adora. But it isn’t over yet.” Angella pulled away from her, sliding her hands from Adora’s face, down her shoulders and arms until they were holding Adora’s hands. Angella brought them to her lips for a moment, then let them fall and walked towards the small pool where the water from the falls was collecting. “The water is naturally very warm. It’s coming from deep beneath the surface.” She was reaching for the lacing at the back of her dress, slowly pulling it loose— suddenly Adora’s heart was beating in her throat. 

As Angella faced away from Adora and let her dress fall to the stone at the edge of the water, she felt like she was truly in the presence of a divine being. There was _no way_ this woman was sharing herself with Adora— but she already _had_ , and the memory of that perfect night made Adora’s skin burn. Angella’s skin glowed in the moonlight, radiant and absolutely dazzling beyond comprehension, her wings catching the light and holding it like a glowing beacon that Adora was drawn irresistibly to. She slipped her underwear off and stepped into the water, walking until it came to her waist. Her long, flowing pink hair nearly reached the shimmering surface, but Angella pulled it over her shoulder to brush through it with her fingers, revealing the subtle musculature of her back around her wings.

“Are you coming, Adora?” she called, turning so Adora could see the irresistible swell of her breasts, and the nearly as enticing plane of her stomach. Adora was frozen for a moment, nervousness coiling in the pit of her stomach until she remembered she’d already done this. She’d already given herself over to this glorious creature and was maybe about to do it again. Suddenly her clothes couldn’t come off fast enough and she was tripping over herself in the process. Angella giggled as she watched, and Adora’s face burned, but with a gentle warmth. And then she was as naked as Angella, stepping into the water, which was definitely warm, since she could feel its warmth over her own.

“You are the most beautiful woman on Etheria, most beautiful… anything, ever,” she said fervently as she waded towards Angella, reaching up to caress her cheek. 

“Flatterer,” murmured Angella, her cheeks darkening. She brushed her hair back behind her and wrapped her arms around Adora’s neck, pressing their bodies together. “You should see yourself, darling. Your skin looks so lovely in the moonlight. May I?” she asked, twirling her fingers in Adora’s ponytail, tugging it gently. Adora nodded. Angella pulled the hair tie out and her blonde hair fell to her shoulders, her long bangs tickling the sides of her face. “Gorgeous,” she breathed.

Adora couldn’t help herself from trailing kisses along Angella’s collarbone, up her elegant neck, and along her jaw until she found soft lips. But she paused, pulling away and seeking out Angella’s pink eyes. 

“I love you,” she said.

“I love you, too.”

There was no doubt in her mind that this was perfect, everything about it screamed fairytale like in those silly kids’ books, except it wasn’t a happy ending. It was a happy beginning. It was real, Angella was hers, and there was nothing on Etheria that could stop them. 

Angella dragged them deeper into the water, and Adora sank into her embrace. 


End file.
